


Vicious Cycle

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 他不知道背对他的那个人是谁，如果只是睡在一旁他也可以说服自己很正常－－主要是那个人，男人，裸着身，后背有清晰的抓痕，右颈肩处也有明显的粗暴吻咬痕迹，不用思考也能明白前一晚的荒唐凌乱。泽田纲吉下意识低头往自己身上确认，当然什么也无法确认，毕竟现在的自己不是未来十年后的自己。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 40





	Vicious Cycle

这是泽田纲吉十五岁的时候发生的一件意外。

在代理战结束解决了彩虹诅咒之后的某一个意外和平的日子，泽田纲吉在清晨的半梦半醒间被十年后火箭筒给击中了。等浓烟散去，狂咳不止的泽田纲吉也清醒了。泽田纲吉还没从被十年后火箭筒击中的震惊中缓过来，睁开的双眼下意识寻觅所在之处。他看到的先是白色的天花板，然后是透着点光的淡色系窗帘、两人张开手臂大小的衣橱、摆满了诸多书籍的贴顶书柜－－眼尖的泽田纲吉看到了有几本翻到快烂了的书封标题写着：《笨蛋也能学会的义大利语教学书》、《背不熟就去死吧简易义大利文法大全》、《黑手党狠话用语大辞海》等等很明显就是自己被义大利文和黑手党荼毒过后的未来－－他抽了抽眼角，假装自己没看到。再接着是摆满了文件和书籍的书桌，当然都是现在的他看不懂的文字，但至少看起来像是正常的大学论文与教科书。

他的视线再继续往旁审视，没能想到接下来看到的东西，或者该说是人，会让他吓得倒抽一口气，又因为已经习惯了恐惧而本能地将几乎要尖叫出声的音量狠命吞回喉头。

他不知道背对他的那个人是谁，如果只是睡在一旁他也可以说服自己很正常－－主要是那个人，男人，裸着身，后背有清晰的抓痕，右颈肩处也有明显的粗暴吻咬痕迹，不用思考也能明白前一晚的荒唐凌乱。泽田纲吉下意识低头往自己身上确认，当然什么也无法确认，毕竟现在的自己不是未来十年后的自己。如果真的这么想知道实情的话，现在有两个方案，一是摇醒身旁的人询问，二是安静地等待五分钟然后回到过去询问当时在场看到十年后自己的人。

泽田纲吉两种方案都不想实行，他现在只是很混乱地在想：男人......为什么是男人！？就算不是京子、啊，当然不可能是京子，她不可能喜欢我......不对，总之如果是女孩子也就算了......但是为什么......为什么！？男人！？这十年间到底发生了什么事！？

就在泽田纲吉还在艰难地以他贫瘠的思考模式努力揣摩这一切时，睡在他身旁的男人懒洋洋地出了声："蠢纲，你又怎么了？"

蠢纲？

大概是一夜情或者他非常不希望是事实的可能恋人对象，在那样的一夜过后的清晨里，竟然叫他蠢纲？

如果真的是那种关系，正常来说应该不大可能吧？应该会叫一些正常的亲昵名字？如果是叫他的话，也该会是阿纲或是纲吉，再不济也该叫泽田。如果缠人一点......也许，亲爱的、甜心、宝贝儿这类词汇？但这男人叫他蠢纲－－一个带着贬低意味的绰号－－所以有可能这只是一场他自己的误会？对方可能是在别人那过了一段荒唐的时间，也许就在附近，不想在外过夜的这一位就来到他这儿投靠他了？也许他们只是交情比较深、能在同一张床上共度一晚的挚友？

可能......真的就是这样吧。

泽田纲吉内心燃起了名为希望的光芒。

接着那个男人，在一直得不到回应后，终于睁开眼翻过身，带着事后的低沉嗓音戏谑道："是昨天我做太狠让你累到连话都不想说了，还是嗓子疼哑了？

泽田纲吉的最后一丝希望幻灭了，对此话感到目瞪口呆，僵硬地和那个男人对上视线－－至少知道了这男人的长相，如果将来的自己期望避开这个男人的话，还是有办法的。

只看一眼，泽田纲吉就明了这个男人百分之百不是日本人，尽管对方有着东方人的黑发黑眼，五官却是西方人的深邃坚挺，无论如何都掩盖不了对方流着的是西方人血液的事实。

还有，这个人看起来非常熟悉。

熟悉到泽田纲吉又想尖叫了，他努力咽了回去，颤抖着手指向对方，确认道："你、你难道是那个、里、里包恩的代理人？"

男人虽是挑着眉，不过显然清楚现下的情况，因为一直看着他的泽田纲吉没有错过对方眼里的了然，接着升起让泽田纲吉熟悉恐慌到想逃跑的趣味盎然。

"我是。"里包恩的代理人随意道。

"你、"泽田纲吉一时间不知道该怎么反应，最后只能支支吾吾地以手指来回比着，问出他首先想了解的讯息："我，我们......你......我们是？"

"唔......"里包恩的代理人看了他一眼，揶揄地笑了一下："你应该知道未来的事是不能多问的吧？这样你还想知道吗？虽然也不是说我对你说了这些你的未来就会有所改变。"

"呃......你怎么能这么笃定不会改变？多少还是会变的吧？比如说我可以从今以后看到你就避开你，永远也不会有交集之类的。"泽田纲吉微弱地反驳。

里包恩的代理人盯着他好一会儿，那黑瞳幽深晦暗得让他有些退怯心慌，对方才笑了笑，无所谓道："你办不到的，死心吧，蠢纲。"

又是蠢纲。泽田纲吉虽然对这称呼有些不满－－毕竟他们很有可能是恋人不是吗？－－但意外地又觉得从对方嘴里叫出来很是亲切，至少他认为是熟悉且习惯的。

"所以......？"泽田纲吉小心翼翼地看向男人，想要要求解答："我们......？呃、不，算了，既然你都说不要问了，那我还是不要知道真相比较好。我只想先问一下，不管我们的关系是什么，我和你，呃、这样，睡在同一个房间，有谁知道吗？"

"你是说恋人过夜兼性爱吗？我想所有人都知道吧！"里包恩的代理人嘴角扬起了一个令人抓狂的弧度。

泽田纲吉脸色瞬间爆红，有一瞬非常气恼对方的恶趣味，竟然能一次性说完他才刚说过完全不想证实的答案！可从对方的眼神里又能得知对方本来就是这种恶劣的性格，如果生气了反而正中对方下怀，于是赶忙压下情绪，心里安抚自己也许对方只是乱说的，目的就是为了惹恼他，虽然他的直觉告诉他这个人说的其实是大实话："好吧，那你说的所有人都知道的所有人是指......我的所有朋友们？妈妈？爸爸？九代目？迪诺先生？"

里包恩的代理人道："所有就是所有，你认识的所有人。"

泽田纲吉沉默了许久，接着嗫嚅道："包括里包恩？"

"他大概是最清楚我们之间所有事的人了吧！"

泽田纲吉愣住了，面部表情随即龇牙裂嘴难以言喻："为什么啊？难道他就不怕彭格列被毁灭吗？难道不是只有彭格列的血脉才有继承权？"

"一直以来说要毁了彭格列的人不是你吗？初代不也说随你高兴了？怎么样，真的到你这代就延续不下去了，你应该感到开心吧！"

到底该不该高兴呢......虽然他曾经说过倒不如毁了彭格列更好，但不是这种毁法啊？因为对象是男的、生不出后代才彻底毁灭到底算什么事啊！？

泽田纲吉抱着头将额抵在床上，鸵鸟心态地希望现在听到的这些都只是他的幻觉。太糟心了，里包恩竟然也没制止他，他不是经常要他在京子和小春之间里选一个人吗？到底从什么时候开始变成这种方向了？也不是说里包恩就应该要制止，如果是真爱的话里包恩也是会支持的吧？不过这么说的话......也就是说......里包恩看出来他和这个......里包恩的代理人是真的彼此相爱？不会遭到背叛？对方不会移情别恋？甚至到即使彭格列毁了里包恩也觉得无所谓，认为他们还是应该要继续在一起？

他们真的......这么相爱？

泽田纲吉忍不住抬起头微弱地瞄向对方。对方正撑着头好整以暇地看着他。

"一分钟。"里包恩的代理人道。

泽田纲吉茫然地眨了一下眼。

对方继续道："还有什么要问的吗？五分钟快到了。"

泽田纲吉连忙想起了这个时空的自己应该已经是二十五岁了，但他刚才分明看到书桌上还有一堆学校的教科书和论文，撇开让他感到有点难以接受却也还过得去的爱情史，二十五岁了竟然还逃离不了学校这个名为地狱的地方让他更加绝望："我到二十五岁了还在学校上课吗？我是没毕业还是怎么了？"

里包恩的代理人这会儿又躺了回去，似乎是觉得这个问题问得很无聊，便也没了太大的兴致："你要是被当掉没毕业我第一个先扒了你的皮。"对泽田纲吉小声吐槽的 '不不，我觉得里包恩会先揍死我' 感到有些好笑地哼笑了一声，继续道："毕竟我是个数学博士，最近在研究所里当兼职，你为爱进修，来上我的课不是理所当然的事吗？顺道一提，你还坚决地说不需要对你放水，你会以百分之百的全力努力修过这门课来表示你对我的决心。"

"你在开什么玩笑？肯定是你威胁我去的吧！反正不是你就是里包恩，我才不信我有这么受虐！"泽田纲吉听到都快要落泪了："为什么我交个男朋友还要找一个数学博士，还是个老师啊！？我的人生中只要有个里包恩就够我受了，我干嘛还要这么自找虐受？我到底是哪根筋有问题才会找上你！"

不知道这句话里有哪里戳到了对方的点，里包恩的代理人表情看起来还挺满意。

"你这句话最好给我牢记在心里了！"

泽田纲吉还未反应过来，接着砰的一声，烟雾弥漫，等视线清明后他已经回到十年前自己的卧室里了。他跪坐在床上，一转头，进到视线里的理所当然的是里包恩，不过对方二话不说便跳起一脚踢上他的头，没能反应过来的泽田纲吉吃痛地仰倒在床上摀着伤处呐喊："做什么啦！不要一见到我就踢我啊！我又没做错什么！"

里包恩阴沉沉地看着他："说吧，你在未来看到了什么？我还不知道十年后的你私下生活竟然这么凌乱，看来是我教育不当，让你寻欢作乐还不知节制！"

"等等、等等！"泽田纲吉慌乱地将双手挡在面前呈现打住手势："我想先问一下十年后的我出现的时候是、是怎么样的？"

里包恩冷笑一声："身上多处吻痕咬痕，腰上还有瘀青，虽然不到纵欲过度，但也明显是玩挺开的，我还真没想到你十年后这么敢作。"

"里包恩，你先等一下！"泽田纲吉听闻后脸色一阵红一阵白，想到十年后的对象身上也很糟糕便半是羞耻半是凄惨，凄惨的地方是他十年后是真的和一个男人交往了！"你不要先入为主！冷静一下！我告诉你我到未来后知道了什么......老实说我到了十年后有和那个、呃......那个对象交谈了一下，虽然你说是你教育不当，但其实我向对方查证过了，十年后的你其实是知道我所有事的，他说最了解我和那个、那个对象的就是你了！而且我并没有受到你的任何限制，更别说你好像还挺支持我们的......"

里包恩皱了皱眉。

泽田纲吉继续说："而且我问过了，那个......毕竟......因为这样我可能就不会有后代了所以彭格列的血脉可能就到我这了......呃、但是知道这点的你好像也不打算拆散我们，所以，我想，你可能真的很看好我们......？可能我们真的很相爱......？呃，大概就是这样了......？"

里包恩揉了揉眉心："你先等一下，阿纲，什么叫做不会有后代？我明白肯定有防护措施，但如果希望的话也不是说不可能有。是对方有什么疾病？还是你有什么问题？"

泽田纲吉满脸古怪疑惑地看向里包恩："不是这样的，呃......不过肯定是不可能有的吧......你不知道吗？十年后的我没有跟你说？我十年后的对象是个男人？"

里包恩沉默了，只用那黑豆般的眼盯着他。泽田纲吉感觉得出来里包恩现在心情非常不好，差到可能下一秒就要变出手枪直接毙了他－－目标比较像是十年后的他。

泽田纲吉完全不知道十年后的自己到底在这五分钟内干了些什么，搞得里包恩浑身散发着超越了不悦还杀气腾腾的气息。老实说他都开始有点佩服十年后的自己了。

"十年后的我到底做了什么啊？"泽田纲吉瑟缩着小心翼翼地问。

里包恩不免回想了一下。

十年后的泽田纲吉倒没怎么透露未来的事，一开始来到十年前也是安静地熟睡着，还是里包恩皱着眉以他幼儿般的手掌拍向对方的脸把他拍醒的。对方迷蒙地睁开双眼，在意识到面前的人是谁的时候一瞬间有些惊慌地瞪大眼，只是在一秒内看清自己的所在地时才明显松了口气。

"是十年前的里包恩啊。"虚惊一场的泽田纲吉缓了口气："还真吓了我一跳。要是又有什么非73射线，或是你又被诅咒变成婴儿了，我还真不知道该怎么办。不是说你变成婴儿就会有什么问题啦，绝对不会让你死也是肯定的，只不过......婴儿......嗯......嘛......"

泽田纲吉像是想到了什么般，表情微妙地扬起了一个有些尴尬又有些一言难尽的笑，眼里竟然还藏着一点揶揄的笑意。

里包恩没有漏看这些情绪，只是莫名地对未来自己的学生似乎不怎么怕还会想揶揄自己的表现感到有些不爽。

"我说，"里包恩眯着眼道，点了点下巴示意对方自身："你身上那是怎么回事？"

"我身上？"泽田纲吉低下眉眼看了看自身，再抬眼时表情依旧很微妙，介于不知道要不要笑之间，也不知道是不是要遮挡一下，不过最后还是决定算了，甚至似乎开始盘算起一些里包恩看不出的想法："这个里包恩你应该很清楚吧？世界上最顶尖的杀手大人？我还记得你曾经说过自己拥有四个情人，我可不信你会不知道这些是怎么来的。"

里包恩盯着他没说话。

泽田纲吉看了他好一会儿，发觉即使是十年前的里包恩也很难撩起情绪便撇撇嘴转回身趴回了床上："反正就是那样吧，在宴会上喝了酒，和某个人对上眼了，觉得此时不做待何时，正好双方都有意，便直接开房通霄一晚了。"

"我还不知道十年后的我对你还挺好的。"里包恩口语里略带嘲讽道："花天酒地寻欢作乐，只是看上一眼就开房，难道就没想过有可能是敌方派来取你首级的间谍吗？我是怎么教你的？"

"有没有危险我还会不知道吗？就是因为没有危险我才敢这么做的吧？再说，就准许你可以随便乱来搞上四个情人，就不能我也有一两个吗？"

"京子呢？你这样乱来对得起她吗？"面对泽田纲吉的挑衅，自诩没什么耐心的里包恩还是强行压下了直接扣板机的冲动询问道，希望能借此让自己的学生重回正途。

说起来，真不知道未来的自己到底是干什么吃的！竟然连一个泽田纲吉也制不住，还能理直气壮地回嘴到他头上了！？里包恩难得升起了些许焦躁，不知道是想一枪崩了泽田纲吉，还是想杀去未来问问自己到底在干什么，又或是回到过去删掉四个情人的黑历史这会儿才好立上一个榜样。

算了，他对自己有过四个情人还是挺自豪的。

呸。

很明白自己导师在想什么的泽田纲吉在枕头里翻了个白眼，胸腔里哼着声，四个情人又怎样，最后还不是全断了，连第四任的碧洋琪最后不也都避之唯恐不及吗？还不是经常逃避对方给予的爱的餐点，还恶劣地把所有有毒料理全推给他吃。

所以里包恩说的未来的他对自己很好根本就可笑至极，没玩死他就不错了，哪里有好过？他想到最近还在苦恼的数学论文就想和里包恩打上一架，当然对付未来的里包恩他还没这个胆，但对现在还什么都不知情的里包恩倒可以胡弄一把。

"我这也不算乱来啊，京子是知情的。"泽田纲吉说。

当然是知情的，每个人都知道他们最后到底成了什么关系。除了爸爸并不是很支持以外－－愤恨地扳着指头算着，被诅咒至少五十年，被诅咒时的岁数少说也有二十，总共加起来......都不知道是你祖父还是曾祖父的人！凭什么！爸爸绝对不支持！－－其余知情人倒是都挺看得开，尤其是妈妈听闻这样的发展开心地做了满桌大餐请了所有人到场就当举办了什么两人之间的永恒仪式。呃，是，他想了想确实年龄的真相有些可怕，但至少外表看起来很正常......嘛，吸血鬼和人类的跨种族之恋不也是这样吗？想想还是挺浪漫的。

碧洋琪没什么太大的反对情绪，倒是让泽田纲吉有些意外。不过后来看她和夏马尔走得有些近，泽田纲吉也大致明白了这几年里的那些弯弯绕绕。

里包恩少有地不知道该说些什么，笹川京子是自己学生的初恋对象，一点交谈或对上一点视线泽田纲吉都要脸红很久，以他长期的观察来看还是此生非她不娶的一往情深，如果连搬出这个名字也没有用了，里包恩便不知道还有谁是有用的。

这几年到底发生了什么事才让泽田纲吉变成不再是他所认识的那个单纯少年了？

他和十年后的泽田纲吉在寂静中沉默了许久，泽田纲吉在想什么里包恩不知道，里包恩则是在反思自己的教育方针是不是该改一改了，比如说要专制蛮衡到让泽田纲吉连话都不敢反驳。不过这样也算是在变相抹杀一个人的人格，里包恩在思考了一秒后直接剔除了这个选项。

"剩一分钟了。"泽田纲吉埋在枕头里模糊道："里包恩你还有什么想问的吗？不涉及到大事件的未来我还是能回答的。"

"你和京子是什么样的关系？"

"普通朋友。"

"你还喜欢她吗？"

"普通的像朋友那样的喜欢还是有的，但要说想成为恋人的话那就不是了。"

"你有正经的交往对象吗？"

"有喔。"

里包恩皱眉，有正经的交往对象，但还是能在宴会上和别人看对眼开房，他想了想便又升起了些许不快，他认识的泽田纲吉分明不是这样的人，又或者说未来的泽田纲吉并不是他所想像的那个样子让他很是烦躁。

"从什么时候开始的？"

"这个......不能说。"

里包恩挑起眉："是谁，我认识的人吗？"

泽田纲吉转过头看向里包恩笑了起来："这个，也不能说。"

"你不能说的这些算大事吗？"里包恩有些想冷笑，语气不免又带上了嘲讽，不明白只是个交往对象竟然也能被规到大事类的范畴，实在很不寻常。按照这样的回答肯定是他认识的人，不然泽田纲吉也不会说出 '不能说' 这样暧昧的词汇，想想他认识的人里能让他觉得肯定会是大事的......除了拉尔和碧洋琪他想不到还有哪位女性能胜任这种角色了。

"算吧。"泽田纲吉没怎么想便兀自点头道："至少对我来说都是大事。啊，时间差不多了，你也许可以问问十年前的我，他大概会知道的比你更多吧？毕竟，他遇到的人肯定会很恶趣味地告诉他很多事，至于我，很多事我都不想告诉你啊......喔，对，里包恩，你没猜错，我呢，说实话，就是，故‧意‧的。"

里包恩瞪大眼看着十年后的泽田纲吉最后刻意的重音以及漾开嘴角灿烂的笑意，接着烟雾弥漫，白雾中的身影消失了，再接着取而代之的是这个时代的泽田纲吉。当然忍无可忍，也不打算再忍的里包恩，在看到相同的却比刚才些微青涩的脸庞时便按捺不住一脚踢飞了出去以消除心中被十年后自己的学生耍了的怒意。

未来的泽田纲吉实在是太胆大包天了！打不到十年后的人修理一下眼前这个可怜的家伙也挺好，反正都是同一个人，没什么不可以的吧！

回到现在，里包恩啧了一声不打算提及方才的一切，只冷声道："告诉我你在宴会上酒醉后和你对上眼的一夜情对象是谁。"

"一夜情？"泽田纲吉愣了愣，接着慌乱地摆摆手："应该不是一夜情吧......啊，难怪我有闻到一点酒味......不对，总之，那个人应该是恋人吧？至少他是对我这么说的，而且他说认识我的所有人都知道我和他的关系，当然包括你。"

里包恩又皱起了眉，也就是说十年后的泽田纲吉故意将事实扭曲了一点，实际上在宴会上看对眼的那个人本来就是他的恋人？不知道未来的自己到底是怎么了，怎么会放任泽田纲吉和一个感觉就不是什么正经人的对象在一起？光看泽田纲吉身体那副凄惨的样子就知道对方真的很会玩......不过他想了一想，也许泽田纲吉的恋人套路也很深，更有可能足以和他比拟－－虽然他对此很怀疑，竟然还有人能比他更套路吗？－－至少是能越过他影响泽田纲吉成为那个混蛋样子的。既然如此，里包恩开口道："不管未来的那个人说我如何支持你们，都有可能是对方编造出来的故事，为的就是让你深信这条轨迹是光明璀璨的。在我看来，为了你未来的良性发展，你应该要回避那个家伙，甚至是将他扼杀于摇篮之中都会是很好的选择。当然，如果你办不到，我是可以帮你的。就是千万别被他骗了，阿纲。"

泽田纲吉沉默了一下："呃......可是，我觉得有点难？事实上里包恩你跟他应该满熟的？之前代理人战争的时候，你不是有请新的代理人来指导我吗？他还满强的耶，可能跟你一样强吧？要杀他我觉得是有点难度的......是说，你找的代理人也满神奇的，他竟然也是数学博士！我在未来还受他荼毒！你不知道，我二十五了！竟然还要去上他的数学课，要求我写数学论文！还说不会放水！要是被他当了还要扒了我的皮！老实说要不是身上的铁证太多不然我根本不觉得我们会是恋人吧！"

"......"

"呃，里包恩，你怎么了？你怎么突然不说话了？哇，你表情好阴沉喔！你别这样，你是真打算要去杀你的熟人吗？他其实人挺好的耶？"

"闭嘴。"里包恩终于受不了地跳下了床，对十年后泽田纲吉的恶趣味感到非常糟心，有一点他想对了，泽田纲吉确实受未来的恋人影响很深，在以制造混乱与整人为乐这方面来说的话，竟然会想到要让十年前的自己去恶意评判揣测十年后的自己，不知道是怎么想的，也是挺有才华的了。主要是现在才明白自己真的被十年后的学生成功戏耍了让他相当的不爽，心情恶劣到已经想不起未来他们会是恋人这件事了："我在想我要杀了你，还是杀了我自己。"

"诶......呃......所以你不打算杀代理人先生了吗？"

"那是一样的意思。"里包恩走出房门前阴险地说道："蠢纲，我是说真的，你未来死定了。"

门砰的一声被关上了。

什么都听不明白也完全搞不清楚状况的泽田纲吉，真的觉得自己很无辜，怎么随随便便又是他要受死了啊！？

泽田纲吉心情很好地从床上坐起，伸了个懒腰，终于短暂地消除了对里包恩怀有的怨念，成功整了里包恩一把，身心非常舒畅，虽然是十年前的。

反正整的都是同一个人，没什么差别吧！

"蠢纲，心情很好嘛。"

泽田纲吉舒展了会儿身子，再度躺下，翻了个身，抱住导师的腰，将脸埋向对方的胸膛。

"反正这几年都被你整成这样了，我不趁这个机会报复一次怎么对得起我这几年的憋屈？"

"你会这么惨，不就是你作出来的吗？说你蠢还真没叫错，这是恶性循环。"

泽田纲吉咕哝道："我不做和做了又有什么差别，还不都一样会被你荼毒。你看，数学论文你也不放过我。而且我本来也忘了今天是什么日子了，现在想想昨天你故意灌我酒，还一直撩拨我，不就是为了让我们身上看起来很精采吗？这本来就是你的打算，我怎么能辜负你的心意？你就希望我做出让你生气的事，好让你有理由虐待我。"

"是啊，就是这样，你挺懂我的嘛。"里包恩说得理直气壮，勾着嘴角道："既然你知道了，还毅然决然坑了十年前的自己，真不知道你是怎么想的。"

泽田纲吉撇撇嘴："反正我就是这样过来的，也没什么好不能承受的，但整你的机会不多啊，我得好好把握。而且......我也不想要世界线上的剧情有任何一点的改变，连环效应是很可怕的，我说过的嘛......我的人生中有你一个人荼毒我就够了......我记得的......"

里包恩挑起眉，抬手揉了把泽田纲吉的脑袋。

"说得这么好听，我也说过了吧，我是说真的，你未来死定了，别想着我会对你的数学论文放水。"

"......我真的是不知道哪根筋有问题才会和你在一起！"

对于泽田纲吉的愤恨，里包恩只是给予了一记嘲笑："死心吧，蠢纲，我也说过你是办不到不和我在一起的。"

虽然是如此没错！

泽田纲吉还是对里包恩一成不变的恶劣感到痛心疾首，甚至是加重了要是有机会再回到过去还要再更加惨烈地恶整里包恩的决心！

FIN


End file.
